Girl Scouts - Spirit of Nebraska
Spirit of Nebraska council serves over 18,000 girls and has 6,000 adult volunteers in Nebraska, except Dakota County, and also the town of Carter Lake, Iowa (due to a change in the course of the Mississippi river, Carter Lake is surrounded by Nebraska and across the river from the rest of Iowa). It was formed on May 1, 2008 by the merger of Girl Scouts Goldenrod Council, Girl Scouts — Great Plains Council, Guiding Star Girl Scout Council of Nebraska, Girl Scouts — Homestead Council, and Girl Scouts, Prairie Hills Council of Nebraska. Headquarters: Omaha, Nebraska Website: http://www.girlscoutsnebraska.org Service Centers * Columbus, Nebraska * Grand Island, Nebraska * Hastings, Nebraska * Kearney, Nebraska * Lincoln, Nebraska * McCook, Nebraska * Ogallala, Nebraska * Omaha, Nebraska Camps * Camp Maha is 52 acres (210,000 m2) on the Platte River just south of Papillion, Nebraska. It was leased by the Omaha Girl Scouts from 1933 to 1945 and bought in 1945. * Camp Catron is 67 acres (270,000 m2) outside Nebraska City, Nebraska. It was established in 1946 and named for Henry Catron who donated the land to the Girl Scouts. * Camp Crossed Arrows is 150 acres (0.61 km2) on the east bank of the Elkhorn River near Nickerson, Nebraska. It was acquired in 1963. * Camp Cosmopolitan (aka Camp Cosmo) is 32 acres (130,000 m2) outside Grand Island, Nebraska * Lakeview is 20 acres (81,000 m2) on Lake Maloney outside North Platte, Nebraska * Hidden Oaks is a cabin near Valentine, Nebraska * Hilltop is 32 acres (130,000 m2) in Lincoln, Nebraska Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Any girl in grades K–12 can join the fun at Girl Scouts. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! Cookies Girl Scout Cookies are cookies sold by Girl Scouts of the USA as one of its major fundraisers for local Scout units. Members of the GSUSA have been selling cookies since 1917 to raise funds. Girls who participate can earn prizes for their efforts. List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Thin Mints * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Daisies (Grades K-1) # Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) # Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) # Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) # Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) # Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) # Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) # Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Magenta Petal) # Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) # Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Red Petal) # Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) # Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) # Board Game Design Challenge # Buddy Camper # Count It Up # Design a Robot # Good Neighbor # How Robots Move # Making Choices # Model Car Design Challenge # Money Counts # Outdoor Art Maker # Roller Coaster Design Challenge # Talk It Up # What Robots Do Brownies (Grades 2-3) # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge # Money Manager # Philanthropist # Meet My Customers # Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) # Animal Habitats Badge # Geocacher Badge # Playing the Past Badge # Product Designer Badge # Social Butterfly Badge # Horseback Riding Badge # Artist - Drawing Badge # Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge # Citizen - Inside Government Badge # Cook - Simple Meals Badge # First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Flowers Badge # Business Owner Badge # Savvy Shopper Badge # Cookie CEO Badge # Customer Insights Badge Cadettes (Grades 6-8) # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Baby Sitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette # Archery # Outdoor Art Apprentice # Artist - Comic Artist # Athlete - Good Sportsmanship # Citizen - Finding Common Ground # Cook - New Cuisines # First Aid - Cadette First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Cadette Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Trees # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) # Buying Power # Financing My Future # Girl Scout Senior Safety Award # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Gold and Silver Torch Award # International World Friendship Recognition Pin # Senior Community Service Bar # Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar # World Thinking Day Award # Customer Loyalty # My Portfolio # Paddling # Outdoor Art Expert # Artist - Collage # Athlete - Cross-Training # Citizen - Behind the Ballot # Cook - Locavore # First Aid - Senior First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Senior Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Sky Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) # Ultimate Recreation Challenge # Outdoor Art Master # Research and Development # P & L # On My Own # Good Credit # Artist - Photographer # Athlete - Coaching # Citizen - Public Policy # Cook - Dinner Party # First Aid - Ambassador First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Ambassador Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Water Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. You can pursue your Girl Scout Bronze Award if: * You're in fourth or fifth grade (or equivalent) * You're a registered Girl Scout Junior * You have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps * Build your Girl Scout Junior team * Explore your community * Choose your Bronze Award project * Make a plan * Put your plan in motion * Spread the word = Silver Award Main article: Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. You can pursue your Girl Scout Silver Award if: * You're in sixth, seventh or eighth grade (or equivalent) * You're a registered Girl Scout Cadette * You have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps * Identify an issue you care about * Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo * Explore your community * Pick your Silver Award project * Develop your project * Make a plan and put it into motion * Reflect, share your story, and celebrate = Gold Award Main article: Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers and your community that you’re out there changing the world. You can pursue your Girl Scout Gold Award if: * You're in high school (ninth through twelfth grade, or equivalent) * You're registered as a Girl Scout Senior or Girl Scout Ambassador * You have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed at least one Journey. Girl Scout Gold Award Steps * Identify an issue * Investigate your issue thoroughly * Get help and build your team * Create a plan * Present your plan and gather feedback * Take action * Educate and inspire Honor Troop Earning the prestigious title "Honor Troop" is no easy task, but 45 Girl Scout troops in Nebraska worked exceptionally hard during the last membership year to achieve this distinction. Scholarships The Presidents' Leadership Award is a $1,000 educational scholarship for girls 18-24 in the state of Nebraska who demonstrate outstanding leadership to the benefit of their community. # Canenburg Scholarship # Olson Memorial Scholarship # Pat Meyer Nebraska Young Women of Distinction Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts - Spirit of Nebraska Category:Part of WAGGGS